


时间旅行者

by nennichidono



Category: Hey!Say!JUMP!
Genre: M/M, 高慧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nennichidono/pseuds/nennichidono
Summary: 高慧 时间旅行者设定的现代abo
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

伊野尾不是一个热衷都市传说或者灵异故事的人，时间旅行者这个概念仅仅是作为一时火爆的话题而短暂的进入过他的生活。

据说是在nhk的午间生放送节目上，一个人突然出现了，字面意义上的，凭空出现在了演播厅的正中间。短暂的沉默后，节目现场当即乱作一团，好几个嘉宾吓得从椅子上跌下来，经验丰富的男主持则是愣在原地，正在mc的女主播发出凄厉的尖叫声。

触觉灵敏的摄影师连忙把镜头对准了不速之客，混乱的画面持续了一分半钟后被直接切掉，整个节目以黑屏结束了余下的时长。

对观众来说只是一场莫名其妙的放送事故，仅仅两个小时后，一切变得不一样了。

一个三天前就联系好各家媒体开道歉会的政客，面对着无数镜头灯光与话筒表示对该生放送节目组的工作人员与观众诚挚的歉意，宣称自己是一名时间旅行者，症状已出现五年，穿越现象并不受他本人控制。面对记者的各种问题他都从善如流，穿插强调了一番自己的政治抱负与见解。

面对这样爆炸性的发言，各家媒体争相第一时间报道，既有联系微表情专家写长篇专栏，也有拉了整个版面比对两次生放送截图的。一夜之间，时间旅行者的话题成了人们街头巷尾的热议话题，风头无二。人们在电视上翻来覆去的看到那一段生放送的视频，各路专家出马进行各种分析，结论总是模棱两可。

这些专家可真会说废话，伊野尾腹诽。那时他大概才十二三岁，正是对什么都感兴趣，又对什么都不感兴趣的年纪，妹妹连着一周霸占着电视看得津津有味，让他很不满。

小女孩对时间旅行者的概念可谓痴迷，从同学的邻居的表哥的亲身经历到泰坦尼克号沉船事件发生地五十年后的救援事件，讲起故事来头头是道。各家电视台也趁热打铁的推出了不少关于时间旅行者的专题，正迎合了妹妹的口味。

伊野尾被迫看了不少相关内容，唯物主义的世界观不免也动摇了。  
这场风波引发的震荡比一般的不伦事件或是杀人案件久一些，但也没有太久，人们喜欢的是永远新鲜永远离奇或是永远有趣的东西，永远这个概念或许并不存在，所以人们永远在追逐着新的话题，更新的话题。政客真的借着这个风头当选了，而电视台也不知怎么找到一群号称穿越过时空的人上节目分享，一茬接一茬，整件事情就不再那么有意思了，一些阴谋论的揣测文章一出，人们又一边倒的全盘接受了。

伊野尾不料，时间旅行者这个词再次出现的时候，来的气势汹汹横冲直撞，把他的生活全部搅乱了。

那一年，他19岁。

当时他正窝在房间里看最新一期的漫画，入迷至极，连眼睛也不舍得移开，因而莽撞的打翻了手边那杯热气腾腾的咖啡。伊野尾慌乱的合上漫画书站起来，不等他惊呼出声，忽的眼前的场景全都变了。

伊野尾本来就没站稳，身边骤然变冷变暗的环境使得他一屁股跌坐在水泥地上。伴随着落地声的是伊野尾的痛呼，他侧着身子揉被硌疼了的右大腿根，眯着眼嘶嘶的抽气。

“你没事吧？”一个声音猛然从背后响起，伊野尾吓得弹坐起来，这才意识到不对劲，明明他在家里看漫画，现在究竟在什么地方。伊野尾机械的打量着四周，一句话也说不出来，难以言状的恐惧攀上他的心头，仿佛有人扼住他的喉咙一样让他开不了口。

那个陌生人似是叹了叹气，绕到他面前跪坐下来，语气很是温柔，“你在新河岸川边，你要记住，是老书店前那座桥，从左往右第5颗树的位置，千万不能记错了。”

看伊野尾还是愣愣的半张着嘴，高木也不恼，反而笑了，“快穿上衣服吧，这里很冷。”只穿着薄睡衣的伊野尾被结结实实的裹上一件大外套，又缠上了围巾。

四周黑黢黢的，市政府大概很吝啬，两个路灯隔的老远。当陌生人边说着别害怕，边拿出一条毯子试图裹住伊野尾的腿时，伊野尾终于有所反应了。

他紧张的咽着口水，双手护在胸前抓紧了对方提供的外套，身体向后挪动试图与肢体语言过于亲昵的陌生人拉开距离，结果不小心扯动了刚撞出的淤青，又疼的倒吸一口冷气。

戴着口罩的人直接笑出了声，笑完后又掩饰般的咳嗽了几下，仿佛证明他没有笑。这明晃晃的嘲弄换来伊野尾不满的瞪视，  
“你要干什么，喂，不要碰到我！我为什么在这里。不要过来！”

伊野尾这副模样像只捍卫自己领地的小猫咪，张牙舞爪的竖起尾巴示威，实在没什么杀伤力，高木被这份可爱击中，不免举手投降，  
“我只是怕你腿冷，你回头冻着了可千万别怪我。”

这是高木见过最年轻的伊野尾，也将是会他见过的最年轻的伊野尾，这句话很拗口，但事实如此。

“好吧，简单来说，你是一个时间旅行者，这是你第一次时空错位，千万不要害怕，以后会治好的，也不要以为是你的幻觉，不然你会后悔的。”

这段话已经足以让伊野尾瞠目结舌，但陌生人完全不给他时间消化这信息量，紧接着从口袋掏出一块电子屏，报了很多日期，每说一个日期就向他强调一遍必须要记住，不然以后会后悔，八九个精确的年月日下来，伊野尾忍不住打断了对方，“你说我今年12月会穿越一次，明年会穿越四次？”

“是12月2日，明年的1月8日，3月2日，7月1日和8月10日。”  
“我不可能记得住那么多日期吧。”

“好吧，”高木拿出一副好商量的气度来，“但你最好记得今天回去记日记，以及1月8日锁门。”

“要求还真具体。”伊野尾撅着嘴，双手抱胸，上下打量眼前的怪人，“那你是谁？我未来的朋友？”

“没关系，你会有很多朋友的。”

简直答非所问。

好在伊野尾并不在乎，“那下次我会在哪里呢？”

“我不知道。”高木摇摇头。

“你不知道？”伊野尾拖长了语调，双手往后一撑，

“该不会你是和谁串通好来搞恶作剧的吧？突然编不下去了？”

“说了一堆真真假假的话，无聊。”

“我没有骗你，我。。。。。。”

“那照你的意思，我现在在未来？你怎么证明？那你到底是谁？”伊野尾语气挑衅，问题连发，十足的不善。

天生一张娃娃脸，留着的黑色短发衬得十九岁的伊野尾更孩子气，现在硬是摆出一副不良的架势来，过于违和到简直有趣的程度，高木盯着伊野尾稚嫩的脸庞目不转睛，直勾勾的目光让伊野尾很不爽，“喂，你这人脑袋没问题吧？”

高木听了话却如同被按下了什么开关，一下子激动地扶上伊野尾的肩膀，“いの, 记住你在第五颗树的位置，今天的日期和。。。。”

伊野尾瞬间消失，高木的手扑了个空，未完的话也噎在嘴边。  
这样的场景高木见过太多次了，不足为奇。他沉默的捡起地上的外套、围巾和毯子，走向附近的停车场。

小伊野尾不好哄，哄大伊野尾更是难。路上他就给薮打了电话，按门铃时是八乙女开的门。

客厅里只坐着看电视的薮，伊野尾不见踪影，桌上倒是放着三罐打开了的饮料。八乙女对着高木指了指客房方向，耸了耸肩，故意很大声的说，“yuya，inoo已经睡着了，你明天再来吧。”

薮笑的见牙不见眼，对着高木招招手，音量不输八乙女，“hika，小声点，我们听听小伊野尾的故事，别吵到inoo。”

伊野尾当然没睡着，正开着台灯刷sns。手上动作不停，其实什么都没看进去，伊野尾忿恨的想，八乙女家的客房门隔音可真差劲，该挡的挡不住，不该挡的却听不真切。

薮说完“小伊野尾的故事”那几个字，伊野尾就竖起耳朵听，偏偏他们三个都压低了声音，只有薮极富个人特色的笑声不时穿过门板。  
可恶，太可恶了，居然到现在为止，连我的房门也不敲一下，这个人到底有没有认识到自己的错误啊。

三人声音朦朦胧胧像是催眠曲，伊野尾握着手机真的快睡着时，门外八乙女又一嗓子把他闹醒了。

“拜拜yuya，放心的把伊野尾交给我们吧，住到他下一个发-情期都没问题。”

伊野尾的怒火伴随着逐渐消散的睡意升腾而起，他听到自己的alpha带着极其明显的笑意，“太谢谢你们俩了，那我明天再过来。”

什么嘛，这算是什么态度，自己是一盆花或是一只宠物吗，可以这样放心的交给别人。

伊野尾怒不可遏地打开房门。

高木就笑盈盈地站在他的面前——而不是玄关处，意识到被糊弄了，伊野尾羞恼程度更甚。alpha反应敏捷，在伊野尾关门前，向前跨两步直接抱住了伊野尾，语气极其诚恳，“我错了，原谅我吧慧，我只是舍不得你一个人。”

伊野尾两手推着高木的胸口，试图拉开一段距离，声音干巴巴的，“舍不得他还是舍不得我，你最好想想清楚。”说这话的时候伊野尾自己也觉得别扭，自己吃自己醋什么的。

高木听话的松开怀抱，站的笔直，“当然是你，我喜欢的人一直都是你，在我眼里从来都只有一个伊野尾慧。”

不管怎么说，这几天高木都没来登门带他回去，就是高木的错。伊野尾虽不说话，但心情都写在脸上，高木望着他被暖黄灯光照亮的脸庞，只觉得眼前27岁的伊野尾和方才19岁的伊野尾的脸庞奇妙的重叠了，这样生动的表情，实在是可爱过头了吧。

高木这么想着，也情不自禁的说了出来。

闹别扭的时候突然被夸着实犯规，伊野尾一时梗住话头，心下觉得不妙。按照这个氛围下再说点什么都像是和好的意思，他可不想那么快和解。

“你脸上怎么了？”灯光一打开，伊野尾迟钝的注意到高木左侧脸颊上有几道伤痕。

“周二的时候被一只很凶的猫咪抓到了，啊！”高木忽地双手捂住脸，“你之前跟我说过让我别戴口罩的，我忘了。”

“你那天晚上看起来真的很像一个拐卖犯，”伊野尾看着高木沮丧的脸，忽的心情大好，无端有了胜利者的笑意、“你有给我盖腿吗，那天回去以后我的腿都冻僵了，aki笑话我提前得了帕金森。”

“是你不愿意，我。。。。”高木顿了顿，“我说了不盖可别怪我，你是答应了的。”

“哦？那你说服我了吗？”伊野尾的表情有些耍赖。

看着他们俩一个不留神就你来我往气氛融洽，八乙女对着薮耳语，“哄完小的哄大的，真不容易。”

薮fufu笑个不停，肩膀抖的厉害，“别让inoo听见，回头又吃干醋。”

两人吵架的原因实在是匪夷所思，至少在薮和八乙女看来。

伊野尾自己没记住具体是四月的哪一天，时间也不具体，就记得是晚上月黑风高。

因此高木从四月第一天开始每晚蹲守在那个固定位置，好在19岁的伊野尾从不熬夜，作息良好，不然高木怕是要一直等到天亮。  
把晚上的时间给了过去世界的小朋友，一连十天晚上回家见不到人，这个世界的伊野尾本来就不太高兴了，结果当月的发-情期高木也坚持在晚上喷了除味剂出门。

伊野尾被严严实实地裹在被子里，“发情期一共才两天而已”，他伸出两根手指对着拉开衣柜的高木比划，威胁alpha有他没我。

高木言语安抚他一番后还是出了门，因此次日下午，伊野尾立马搬着小行李箱来到了八乙女家暂住。

“hikaru，他是不是根本不爱我，我没听说过怎么都留不住的alpha。他明明知道，过去是不可能被改变的，所以他只要不去，就证明那天我不会出现。对不对？对不对？”伊野尾摇着八乙女的肩膀抱怨，八乙女张着嘴没说话，不知道是被他绕晕了还是被他晃晕了。

“我都向他强调很多遍了，那晚的他根本没有任何气味。他一个一身信息素味的人居然喷了两支除味剂，贴上隔离贴也要出门。”  
“天哪，我们难道是形婚嘛？”

伊野尾放言要住上一个月，八乙女满口答应，薮望了望伊野尾带来的那个行李箱的大小，摸着下巴估摸着顶多一礼拜。

确实如此，今天是伊野尾留宿的第五天。送走高木与伊野尾以后，八乙女和薮靠在沙发上相视一笑。

“yuya说话好肉麻，我刚刚鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

“啊，”薮眼睛弯起来，“别让我回忆inoo酱那个少女怀春的表情了。”


	2. Chapter 2

回到了熟悉的屋子，伊野尾身心愉悦，把行李往墙边一推，自顾自感慨一句，“还是家里最舒服。”想来伊野尾也是没把自己的行为等同于离家出走。

“你猜猜我那天回去以后干了什么？”

“洗沾了咖啡的地毯结果被绊倒在客厅里？”

“不是说这个，”伊野尾紧跟着高木的步子走进卧室，语气雀跃，“是我突然想起来的，那天晚上我搜了好久那个因为时空错位症出现在直播现场的知事。”

伊野尾看高木把衣服叠整齐塞入衣柜下层的动作，又说，“网上的文章基本就是说清水知事是个骗子，因为他隔了一年就和那个事故生放送的女主播结婚了。”

“哇，说的头头是道，还说他为了骗选票，提前联合什么机构使用了未公开的ai技术。”

“真是一群傻瓜。”

“是吗？”高木合上衣柜，挨着伊野尾坐下，“原来有个小傻瓜就是因为这个原因才不相信自己是个时间旅行者啊。”

因为时空错位症的关系，高木知道他的很多事，但凡能说出高木不知道的回忆，对伊野尾来说就是一种完全胜利。

“那某人还从小就相信时间旅行者呢，”伊野尾鼓了鼓嘴，妄图扳回一城，“八岁家里多了个人居然不警惕一下吗？缺乏安全意识。”

“声明一下，”高木举起双手表示投降，“是小花园，不是家里。”  
伊野尾故意皱着鼻子，“喂，别欺负我。”

高木伸手帮他拨弄了一下盖过眼睛的刘海，伊野尾清亮的眼神直直的透过来，这是期待听到更多细节的讯号，alpha却止住不说了，迎着对方的目光吻了上去。

——  
高木其实撒了谎，他们初次见面在他六岁。

公园的樱花树下他独自玩小汽车，树上有人唤他名字，小朋友对世界上发生的一切不可思议都接受良好。樱花树低矮，头发上散着花瓣的人轻松跳下来，小高木满眼崇拜，奶声奶气的问他是不是樱花妖精。

伊野尾把他抱起来，笑得很甜，“没错，我的名字叫inoo哦。”

后来呢，妈妈唤他回家，跑回妈妈身边再回头时，伊野尾已经不见了。他固执的相信了樱花妖精的存在，可是一直等到公园的樱花树全谢了，也没有再等来伊野尾。

再次见到伊野尾的时候他八岁，当时他正在家里的小花园里照料小番茄——是学校的作业，老师让他们填写小番茄的成长报告。

十岁的时候，时针刚刚转到下午四点，伊野尾出现在了高木的书房里，这是他们第五次见面。

伊野尾看起来比之前成熟了一些，眼角也多了些细纹，他揉着高木的头发，抢先发话，“我不是神仙或者精灵哦。”

高木正为了数学作业发愁，对他这没头没尾的一句话没什么反应。伊野尾亦不想费时在辅导功课上，按照高木的说法——他的丈夫高木，这次他只停留了半小时，伊野尾干脆的帮他做完了那些加减算数题。小孩特别捧场地拍着手，“好厉害，inoo酱好厉害。”

伊野尾若有所思，原来高木从小鼓掌就像只海豹。

“你有没有空白纸或是本子？”虽是问句，伊野尾直接拉开了抽屉。他拿出一本尚未拆塑封的硬皮本，有些惊奇，“你还没开始写日记吗？”

“什么日记？”高木因为小孩子崇拜的心理，挨得他很近，“inoo酱想用这本的话就用吧。”

伊野尾说要本子，到头来又不写字，全让高木写。高木不明所以依然乖乖听话，在本子上记了一堆数字又连了线。

听伊野尾说着什么以23岁为镜像，时间对称之类的词解释了好一会，才恍然大悟。

“也就是说，现在你36岁？明年见到的你是35岁？我们加起来一直是46岁？”

能从数学不开窍的小高木嘴里听到这个总结让伊野尾感动万分，“没错，yuya很聪明呢。”

其实这个理解还是有点问题的，比如有两年伊野尾时空错位症加重了，出现的时间不再规律，但是看着眼前小麦色皮肤的男孩被夸后爽朗的笑容，伊野尾把这部分按下不提。

“那我下次见到你是什么时候？”

“你十一岁生日的前一天。”

“え?那不是还要很久吗？”

“因为我快被治好了，”伊野尾点点笔记本上的数字，“不会来的很频繁了。”

小男孩看起来很失落，这让伊野尾想到他的高木。

那位高木君知道这个医学突破的消息时可是开心的不得了。

“没关系，你十四岁之后会见到我很多次的。”伊野尾忍不住安慰道，小孩子果然很容易哄，笑容又挂了上来，“那inoo酱还会再教我写作业吗。”

什么嘛，结果是因为代写作业，伊野尾笑着揉了揉小男孩的头发，“快点长大吧。”

刚好四点半时伊野尾消失了，代笔完成的数学作业和桌上摊开的本子扉页上经伊野尾指导写下的那些数字，证明一切绝不是他的幻想。

小高木从与伊野尾的对话中得到启发，把今天发生的一切，无论时间，日期，对话内容都事无巨细的记录下来，并无比期待十一岁生日的到来。

这本日记高木一直好好保存着。

伊野尾只翻过一次，绝非故意窥探隐私，只是高木大剌剌地把旧本子放在茶几上，几本杂志的旁边，他一时好奇随手拿来浏览罢了。

随手打开的一页只是记了一些数字配上简短的几句话，伊野尾很快在日期下的内容里定位到了自己的名字，好奇心蓬勃而出。

“你是在看我的日记吗？”交往了一个多月的恋人严肃声音横插过来。

这很少见，高木总是连声音都带着笑意，况且他本应在厨房准备寿喜锅的食材，突然的出现把伊野尾吓了一跳，他慌慌张张的放下本子，几乎是下意识的开口，“没有没有。”

怎么说也是交往至今第一次到对方家做客，日记的性质很私人，确实失礼。伊野尾眼神闪烁，仿佛预见了这段恋情的终结，“打开前不知道这是你的日记本。”

伊野尾流露出不安神情，这对高木而言无疑是一种惩罚。患得患失的心情在两人恋爱伊始就盘旋在高木心头不去。尽管他没有向伊野尾隐瞒他们俩早已相识这一回事，可对现在二十五岁的伊野尾来说，他们俩满打满算也只认识三个月。高木该怎么言明，他的爱意滋长蔓延已然近九年这回事呢。

“没关系，我不是怪你。”他握住伊野尾的手，用指腹轻轻摩挲对方的指节，柔声斟酌着用词，“只是我们都认为不知道太具体的未来会更好。”

“可时空错位症让我......”

“不用担心的，”高木与他十指交握，低沉的声音有让人安心的力量，“你已经遇到我了不是吗？”

——  
隔天两人去了伊野尾的主治医师处进行例行体检和信息汇报。遗传学博士有冈医生在电脑前看了好一会复杂的数据表，才对并排坐着的两人开口，

“就现阶段的研究和分析结论而言，从未来错位到过去的时空，作为已经发生在过去的事情，无法被改变，你们当下无论积极应对还是消极抵抗都是一样的结果，”

说完一番这样弯弯绕绕的话，有冈推了推眼镜，露齿一笑，“所以inoo酱千万不要为时空错位症的事吃醋闹别扭啊。”

都怪高木刚刚不小心说漏嘴了，有冈弧度完美的笑容怎么看都是揶揄，伊野尾不满的瞥了一眼身侧的丈夫，心里记下了有冈这一笔，想着下次一定要找机会讨回。

得益于高木的日记和高木本人——他尽职尽责地将近几年的错位日期都标注在了两人共用的日程app上。日期地点不再未知以后，伊野尾把偶尔回到过去半天或是几小时的时空错位病症当成了免费的短途旅行，大有乐在其中的倾向。享受完两小时熊本的旅行，伊野尾突现在餐桌旁时意犹未尽，“诶，好可惜，差点能赶上kumamon的表演呢。”

尽管伊野尾单方面宣布和有冈结下了梁子，每次时空错位完还是乖乖前去复诊。平日里伊野尾不怎么有时间旅行者的自觉，全凭日程app的提醒，作为对遗传学研究室珍贵活案例的关心，有冈的问候信息倒是越来越勤。

收到短信后伊野尾翻了翻app记事表，与下次还隔百来天，顺手把截图回复过去。有冈对他们团队研究出来的频率曲线表似乎很有信心，信誓旦旦的表示近半个月就应该有时空错位，肯定是高木君漏记了一次。

伊野尾没怎么把有冈的话放在心上，隔了几天才想起来，晚饭后随口问了高木，高木的反应却出乎他意料的古怪，顾左右而言他。

事出反常必有因，好在伊野尾并不缺耐心，他只等高木自己开口，毕竟时空错位症患者是他本人——无论高木想瞒什么，也瞒不了多久。

omega腕带指示灯由黄转红，尽职尽责的提醒伊野尾发情期将在12小时内到来，伊野尾把手头的工作赶在下班前完成，直接驱车前往高木的店里。

高木经营着一家宠物店，伊野尾进门的时候，高木正在磨砂玻璃后洗狗——他的爱犬，一只脸像狐狸的长毛狗。汪酱是一条超过十岁的狗，据说对谁都很高冷，但唯独迷恋伊野尾，第一次见伊野尾的时候，尾巴都快甩成雨刮器了。

伊野尾撩起袖子加入洗狗的行列，又耐心斜倚着墙看高木给汪酱吹干毛发。伊野尾确信高木看到了他腕带上的红光，但居然什么反应都没有，看起来还有点不高兴。

倒不是说高木理应为此兴高采烈，但是哪有alpha知道自己的伴侣快到发情期以后那么悠哉悠哉的沉着脸给狗狗吹毛的。

汪酱似乎也感受到了来自主人的威压，安静的趴好任由高木摆布，大眼睛可怜巴巴的望着伊野尾，一人一狗一时相对无言。

值班的小店员很是知情知趣，大门挂了闭店牌子后，主动前来揽过了帮长毛汪酱吹干的重任，伊野尾则跟着换衣服的高木走进了休息室。

“你究竟有什么心事？可以说了吧。”

高木解扣子的手一顿。

伊野尾趁胜追击，“那本日记就在你办公室抽屉里对吧，你再不说的话我就自己去看了。”

高木把换下来的外套挂上墙，含含糊糊，“唔...没什么啦。”

伊野尾显示出强势一面，把高木压在墙上，大有不说实话誓不罢休的意思。两人的头挨得很近，高木任由伊野尾按着他的双肩，僵持不到一分钟，终于还是认输的捂着脸，声音透过手掌显得瓮声瓮气，“你这次发情期会有时空错位。”

伊野尾一想到高木为这样的事生闷气，脸上的笑意就怎么也停不下来，他出于alpha的一点点自尊心和联合有冈一起劝自己别吃醋的前例，只好一个人气鼓鼓像个河豚。

伊野尾回忆了一下伴侣最近微妙的反常举动，看来这回高木可是着实狠狠体会了一把自己吃自己闷醋的郁闷心情。

全程被似笑非笑的伊野尾盯着，晚餐意面高木吃的飞快，可惜家就那么大点地方，伊野尾调笑的表情如影随形。

“你要笑就笑吧。”高木眼神湿漉漉，和刚才吹毛的汪酱有异曲同工之妙，“但我要最终辩解一下，不标日期是因为我不知道是哪天，你没有告诉我......绝对不是因为嫉妒心之类的。”

不打自招也不过如此，高木性格里这种反差的部分简直有趣的要命。鉴于此刻alpha受伤的心急需安抚，伊野尾见好就收。

“就算真的是吃醋也没关系，yuya吃醋的话，我很喜欢哦。”

“诶？”

伊野尾三言两语就把高木哄好了，他靠在alpha肩膀上两人相当你侬我侬的看电视节目，直到伊野尾的腕带红光开始频闪。


	3. Chapter 3

趁着发情期完全开始前快速洗了澡，伊野尾穿着浴袍出来，终于还是没按耐下自己的好奇心，“我这次是真和以前的你做了？”

“做了。”相当诚实的答案。

“童贞？”

“......”

伊野尾煞有介事，“诶？我们以前只做过这一次吗？这次是十八九岁的你哎，要是再小点，我会有负罪感的吧。”

“不许想着别人。”

“嗯？”

高木捏捏omega圆圆的小脸，郑重宣布，“现在只能想着我。”

抽开松落落的浴袍腰带，底下什么都没穿，alpha埋首于伊野尾颈侧舔弄omega散发出诱人信息素的腺体，双手也不闲着，到处撩拨。进入的时候，伊野尾黏人精似的硬是要接吻，后穴也咬的很紧。

omega被动的随着高木的操干晃动着身子，心里似乎仍有顾虑，叨念着做到一半消失了的可能性，又一再确认不算出轨吧，不算ntr吧。激得高木又羞又气，握着伊野尾的腰，顶的一下比一下用力，硬挺的性器破开紧缠的软肉，狠狠碾在敏感点上，这很奏效。omega的话变得支离破碎，换成了不成调的嗯嗯啊啊。

呻吟声对alpha是一种最直接的鼓励，他按着伊野尾的臀，不管不顾进的更深，像宣誓领地一般在面前白皙光滑的脊背上留下一串吻痕。

伊野尾塌着腰软在床上，性器被高木握住，随着插入的频率热情的安抚着，他咬着枕头，双腿下意识分得更开配合alpha的动作。高木实在太熟悉他的身体了，伊野尾想要忍耐是不可能的事情。他舒服地双腿发颤，又不得不勉力撑住自己，呜咽出声，在性事开端不久就射了第一次。

高木毫不在意的把手上的精液全数抹在了伊野尾的背上，搂着他换了个姿势。omega发情期的信息素是最好的催情剂，更不要说被湿滑火热的甬道紧紧包裹着。高木不知餍足地进出着omega情动的身体，潮水般地快感袭向两人。伊野尾的体温升高，脸颊也攀上了红晕，双眼迷离的望着alpha的眼睛，高木轻车熟路的顶在了柔软的生殖腔入口，幅度轻微的戳弄着那里。

“我要进去了。”

伊野尾咬着下唇，用膝盖蹭了蹭alpha的侧腰作为许可的回应。

“唔.”他们通常在快结束的时候才进入生殖腔，性事开始不久就被顶入生殖腔的感觉实在刺激，伊野尾饶是被发情期搅得大脑空白，也不能忽略这种被激烈进出腔体的快感，他不由自主地收紧了揽着高木的手臂，穴口也紧咬着alpha的根部。

他的身体起先紧绷着如待发的弓，尔后又随着alpha不留情面的操弄软成一滩水，身体内部的爱液脱离他意志的不断涌出，溢出来的部分湿哒哒黏在穴口，更多的液体还被alpha的阴茎堵在身体里，胀得他只觉得小腹满满当当塞不下更多。

高木不依不饶，将omega内部搅得一团糟的同时，手指还有余裕玩弄伊野尾脆弱的乳尖，在他的锁骨处吮吻，只有发情期才会主动打开的生殖腔绝对是每个alpha向往之地，高木对此上瘾。

发情期的omega是缺乏理智的，紧窄的生殖腔被撑的满满当当，高木还在他身上四处点火，伊野尾委屈的按着自己越来越胀的下腹，啜嗫着发出气音，“出去。”

声音小的甚至被交合时肉体拍打的声音盖过，高木没有听见。被欲火烧热头脑的伊野尾难受的挣了挣，又推着alpha的肩膀。高木不解其意，从omega胸口抬起头来，手顺势握住身下人的腰，缓下动作，声音粗重，“怎么了？”

伊野尾脸色潮红，半张着嘴，视线没有焦点，似乎认定了alpha是故意为难他，自顾自的把手探到两人结合处，意欲插入自己的手指导出里面的水液。

alpha吓了一跳，慌乱的按住他的手腕，性器已经把穴口撑得满满当当的了，哪怕是发情期也不能突然这么来，一定会受伤的。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”alpha的声音一如既往温柔的恰到好处，但被握住手腕无计可施的伊野尾如被一尾被网兜住的鱼，挣扎起来，表情泫然欲泣，声音带上了点哭腔，“出去。”

高木依言拔出性器，用指腹擦去伊野尾眼皮上的汗珠。伊野尾眯着眼，发出如释重负的叹喂，身下立刻涌出了大量的水液，打湿了一大块床单。与高木十指相扣的左手用力到关节发白，双腿交缠磨蹭着，在刚刚的性事中再次硬起来的性器也顺势交代了第二次。

只是看着这幅景象，高木就觉得自己硬的不能更硬，凑过去吻伊野尾迷茫微张的唇，性器戳着他滑腻的腿根，一鼓作气顶到了最深处。

因着刚刚的突发状况，伊野尾虽没有哭，但眼角红通通惹人怜爱，光是看着伊野尾此刻汗涔涔的脸，高木都感慨爱意是无底洞，omega的任何样子都让他不合时宜的心动。伊野尾抽着气，双手乖乖揽着自己的大腿，迷迷糊糊的摇头，嘴里不住地求高木慢点轻点，信息素的味道浓郁充盈，这让高木愈加兴奋。

两人一同坠入高潮的余韵。被内射后，带有大量alpha信息素的精液能帮助omega缓解发情状态。伊野尾意识回笼中，忽地感受到逐渐胀大的结，有些意外，“怎么突然......”

背后抱的高木用下巴蹭了蹭他光洁的颈侧。手臂搂得更紧了些，低沉性感的嗓音响在他耳边，语气温柔却不容置疑，“不可以吗？”

鼻息撒在敏感的耳后，伊野尾情难自禁的瑟缩了一下，自然地侧过头去索吻。

小小的生殖腔入口被撑开太满，又酸胀又舒服，伊野尾陷在高木怀里体会这久违的感觉，结将他们俩牢牢钉在一起，契合无二。

高木向来不怎么有成结的执念，两人自完全标记后，成结的性事屈指可数。

原因之一是成结期间不宜移动，容易造成拉扯，被过度开拓的生殖腔口可能会受伤，维持着一个姿势平在体液混杂的床上，绝对是称不上舒服的体验。

原因之二就是成结作为提高受孕率的身体本能，alpha射的更多，omega的生殖腔则会在结消退后进入失敏期，难以短时间内再次打开。伊野尾全靠高木抱着进浴室，哼哼唧唧抱怨腰酸，一脸无辜的说着诸如“射得太多了。”“撑的快坏掉了。”之类的话，让高木招架不住。

原因之三则是最重要的一点，成结是提高omega受孕率的身体机制，但高木从未见过怀孕的伊野尾或是听未来的他提及自己的孩子，他们俩或许并不会有个孩子，为此成结这种麻烦的事情他能避则避。

话又说回来，今天的结倒不算是把持不住的产物，看着昏昏欲睡的伊野尾，高木把自己的行为归类为宣示主权。

隔天一大早又做了两次，两人把次卧的床铺也搞得翻天覆地。伊野尾立誓发情期结束后就一定把次卧新买的全身镜搬走，擦干净上面的指纹，无论送给谁都行。

中午更糟糕，高木借口不想弄脏新换洗的床单被套，最先是躺在次卧地毯上做，之后很快就被拉起来压在书桌上做，承受来自身后的激烈的顶弄只觉得腿酸得怎么也站不住，alpha倒是振振有词，“地毯也被慧打湿了。”

最后又是那面该死的镜子，伊野尾粗喘着气见挂在镜面上的白浊缓缓流下，分隔开镜中他快感过载的脸，尔后是两人下体连接的地方。伊野尾愣愣的望了一会，直到alpha射在他里面才将视线上移。

镜中的alpha笑容过于灿烂。

伊野尾痛定思痛，这镜子不好意思送人了，还是直接销毁吧。

明明伊野尾早上撒娇说生殖腔口被成结弄疼了，怎么也不要高木进去。下午热潮上来后，理智仿佛随着汗水一起蒸发，掉入了alpha的语言陷阱，被哄骗着主动开口要高木成结，体力透支的伊野尾趴在alpha身上，没等结消退完就陷入梦乡。

伊野尾不知道自己睡了多久----因为他醒来的时候，入眼看到的是十八九岁的高木。


	4. Chapter 4

这位十八九岁的高木正坐在床尾背对着他，墙上不大的挂壁电视机闪着无声的画面。大约是看的相当投入，alpha的手有一下没一下的用毛巾擦着自己尚未干透的金发。

“现在几点了？”伊野尾窝在被子里冷不丁开口。

高木被突然的声音吓了一跳，动作夸张的弹坐起来，遥控器因此重重砸在地板上。慌忙的去捡摔出来的电池，搭在脖子上的毛巾又顺着地心引力掉在地上。

十足十的手忙脚乱。

站定了后迎接他的就是伊野尾放大的笑脸。伊野尾跪坐在床尾，似乎因为近距离目睹高木的失态而心情大好，笑个不停。

“伊野尾君越来越喜欢捉弄人了。”被暗恋对象嘲弄实在让他气恼，高木不知如何是好，板着脸把心情照实写在脸上，喉咙里硬挤出来的声音干巴巴的，“别笑了inoo酱。”

如果仔细观察的话，会发现高木的耳朵红透了。尽管他年轻的脸庞努力摆出一副新成年人的不羁与轻狂——这对陌生人而言或许有几分金发不良的意味，但对伊野尾来说，实在是没有杀伤力。更何况顶着金发的高木这一形象莫名戳中了伊野尾的笑点。

救命，头发乱蓬蓬的样子也太像吹毛中的汪酱了吧，从发色到发质。

发质一词出现在脑海中的时候，伊野尾情不自禁地伸手捻了捻高木的发尾，而后又笑得直捂肚子。

高木手足无措，楚楚可怜，瞳孔地震。

伊野尾则笑倒在了床尾，不得不深吸一口气平复心情，只怕再笑下去，他的alpha要郁闷到夺门而出了。

“我帮你吹干头发吧！”

这句话是被伊野尾宣布的决定，而不是什么请求。高木神思游离坐在镜子前，任由伊野尾纤细修长的手指一遍遍捋过自己的头发。

一小时前高木还在篮球场挥洒汗水，他近期沉迷于此，仿佛投篮技术的精进可以弥补他那颗受伤的少男心。他的一众陪练好友苦不堪言，背地里七嘴八舌得出结论：高木被一个年上渣男/女玩弄了感情，切莫招惹。

要说起来，还好他的朋友们互相达成共识，对失恋大男孩一切怪异举动都充满爱与包容。否则刚刚但凡有人追上赛事中二话不说跑出体育场外的高木，就能有幸目睹那位传说中的年上渣男躺在器械室呼呼大睡。

明明上次被伊野尾的话狠狠刺伤了，再次见面却还是克制不了那股想要守护对方的冲动。高木做贼似的把伊野尾带回自己的出租屋，一路上心砰砰直跳。好在伊野尾睡得很熟，他小心翼翼地给伊野尾盖好被子，近距离欣赏伊野尾可爱的睡颜，陷入梦境的omega身上带着隔离贴也挡不住的幽香。

高木没由来感受到一阵燥热与冲动。可omega颈侧那一圈牙印实在明显，还有睡衣领口没有盖住的红痕——无一不警告他，伊野尾是属于别人的omega。

ao一旦永久标记，他们的信息素会相互影响，使得人妻/夫omega的发情期状况也相应变化，其他人难以插足。

伊野尾的脸却不适时的蹭过来贴上他的手背，这种睡梦中毫无防备地靠近，让他心软，也让他难过。

高木低着头胡思乱想，任由伊野尾站在他身后充当发型师，伊野尾一同沉默着，终于在吹风机持续的噪音中叹了气。

“你是不是有什么话想说？”伊野尾把完成任务的吹风机搁在架子上，语气轻飘飘，“你今天很奇怪呢。”

大概是学生时代的习惯尚未磨灭，高木闻言下意识正襟危坐，手掌也老老实实放在膝盖上，一声“没有”否认得干脆利落。

对上镜中伊野尾的目线，又欲盖弥彰补充道，“伊野尾君之前也说过我奇怪，可能只是我一直奇怪。”可惜气势不足，声音越说越低。

无意识的表现就能把伊野尾逗乐或许是高木自带的天赋，他扑哧笑出声，他的丈夫高木闹别扭，这个年轻高木也闹别扭。

小孩子闹别扭也太不会隐藏了吧。

伊野尾是这么想的，也就这么说了。高木相当不满，对着伊野尾敢怒不敢言，红着脸辩解道，“我都十九岁了，不是小孩子。”

伊野尾笑意更甚，微微弯腰从后揽住高木的脖子，“yuya好可爱。”

他的脸挨得高木这样近，还嫌高木心跳得不够快似的，凑在他耳边轻声细语，“明明之前每次见到我都要抱抱我，说我们俩之间有这样的传统。”伊野尾腾出一只手与高木十指交扣，“takaki君原来是在骗我吗？”

高木的脸红得像个番茄，恋爱都没谈过的大男孩哪里见过这阵仗，瞬间又变作爱情的俘虏。管什么别的呢，反正他每次见到伊野尾，都是他们第一次相遇，现在的inoo酱才不是那个甩了他的inoo酱呢。

他顺着伊野尾的动作站起身来，被伊野尾结结实实地从正面抱住。伊野尾抱人的方式很有特色，像个小朋友抱巨大的玩具熊。整个人卸了力气，软绵绵倚在对方身上，脸也埋在高木肩颈处。他就这样舒服的抱着高木，一言不发。

高木的心狂跳不止，整个人堪比刚烧开的热水壶化人形，内里热到沸腾，被恋爱的直球搅得咕噜咕噜冒泡。又不敢热情的回抱，生怕爱的热度灼伤对方，但代表爱意的水气争抢着从窄小的壶口涌出，脱离掌控。

“我其实喜欢inoo酱很久了。”这只独属于伊野尾的毛茸茸大熊被主人的直球打晕了，昏昏然忘了上次见面即是表白被拒的事实。

伊野尾不咸不淡得嗯了一声，软软的嘴唇蹭着高木的脖子。这倒是让高木着急了，他扶着伊野尾的肩膀拉开一段距离，孩子气地认真，“喜欢？还是不喜欢？想听inoo酱说清楚。”

“笨蛋，”伊野尾半眯着眼，语气慵懒，“你鼻子失灵了吗？闻不出我在发情期吗？”

向别人的omega告白根本是不自量力，高木早该明白的。他的视线落在伊野尾颈侧的牙印上，霎时的委屈让他声音都颤了几分，“知道了，inoo酱有伴侣，”高木把字音拉的很长，扁着嘴，不情不愿地从齿间挤出，“对不起。”

“你在道什么歉，”伊野尾一头雾水，毫不留情的伸手捏住高木的鼻子，“我的伴侣不就是你吗？”

可怜这位快20岁的alpha一天之内接收了太多信息，大脑超负荷。为了确认事实，高木问了不少问题，诸如，“我们结婚了吗？”“我为什么没有连结感应呢？”之类的。伊野尾耐心回应，遇上说不清楚的地方就随意编个幌子，反正高木什么都信。

伊野尾坐在床沿打了哈欠，饶有兴致地看自家alpha踱来踱去，再踱来踱去。

“那个，我说，”伊野尾虽耐心无限，可时间有限，不得不抬手叫停，“在你问出下一个问题之前，先过来标记一下我。”

高木呆立在原地，瞪圆了眼睛，手背贴上脸颊降温。

“我是说咬腺体·····虽然你想的那样也可以。”伊野尾的笑容挂着一丝揶揄，手指拨弄着刚撕下来的隔离贴，“不然我马上就不行了。”  
高木努力忽视马上就不行这几个字的含义，抿着唇强装冷静，但实际上光是伊野尾说这句话的模样都让他血气上涌。

伊野尾信任十足的靠在高木单薄的怀里，似乎忘了眼前的alpha关于标记的经验一片空白。

高木对伊野尾毫无防备的态度很受用，手心出了些汗，他捏了捏拳，小心翼翼地对着omega颈侧的牙印下口。随着信息素注入，临时标记建立的那一瞬间，高木的感官体验翻天覆地。那是超脱五感之外的第六感，他有些恍惚，太多的信息素朝他蜂拥而来，鼻尖充盈着omega甜美的味道，一种强烈的保护欲和占有欲又涌上心头。一直到伊野尾小声呼痛，他才恍然大悟般的松开。

高木立刻后悔了，omega的颈侧渗着血珠，出了一额头冷汗，连带着嘴唇褪了些血色。连结建立后的心灵相通实在奇妙，高木感知到伊野尾的不适，而伊野尾则能抢在高木开口前反过来安慰一声没事。

怎么看都不像没事，伊野尾嘴唇发白，脸颊却爬上不自然的潮红，呼吸急促到让人担心的地步，不断开合的嘴唇间鲜红的舌尖隐约可见。按理来说临时标记后，omega的发情状况应该缓解，可空气里的信息素的浓度倒是越级攀升，高木掐着自己的大腿逼迫自己不要扑上去。

伊野尾陷入了一片混乱，不明白这是怎么回事。

疼痛和欲望同时袭来，他的腺体和太阳穴胀痛的厉害，高木的信息素注入反而像是一剂催情药，燃烧般的热度顺着颈动脉滑向全身。  
高木舔了舔他脆弱的腺体，又凑在他耳边说了什么，可脑袋疼的嗡嗡作响，什么也听不清。

偏偏高木说个不停，伊野尾忍无可忍用吻堵住了alpha喋喋不休的嘴唇。

两人穿着本就宽松，衣服裤子胡乱扔在了地上。亲吻也升级为啃咬对方的双唇，肌肤相贴似有奇效，伊野尾大脑的钝痛感逐渐被欲望取代。

高木无师自通地挺进了伊野尾早已湿透的小穴，内里的软肉温顺的包裹着他，缠绞着他。伊野尾随着alpha的快速进出小猫似的轻哼，粉嫩的嘴唇含着拇指，一脸不堪承受，眼睛雾蒙蒙像盈着水光。

初次的性体验就是和发情的伊野尾，这一事实让高木难以自持，他最狂野的春梦也不曾这么幻想。他按着自己进出的节奏抚慰着伊野尾挺翘的性器，伊野尾和热爱运动的他不一样，皮肤雪白细嫩，身上的吻痕尤为明显，被玩弄过的地方也爬上了粉红色，看得他口干舌燥。

“你里面好舒服，inoo酱。”

“唔...不要说。”

伊野尾捂住自己的眼睛，绷着身体，发出唔唔的声音，在高木的照顾下很快交代了今天的第一次。

omega用大腿不安分的蹭着高木的腰暗示对方放缓节奏，胸腔剧烈起伏着，几缕碎发黏在脸上，半张着嘴吐出快感过载的气音。  
高木倒不遂他愿，掐着伊野尾腿根的软肉，一下进的比一下深，长驱直入填满伊野尾渴求的欲望，每次抽插带出的液体打湿了身下那一小块床单。

高木的声音因性事而变得低沉暗哑，几滴汗珠顺着棱角分明的下颚滴落，“inoo酱...好棒，我好喜欢inoo酱。”

伊野尾被高木翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，苦不堪言，偏偏说不出拒绝的话来，高木一叫他inoo酱他就什么都答应了。

他的丈夫在这种时候只会叫他kei，因此哪怕伊野尾很清楚他们是同一个人——世界上只有一个高木雄也，也不妨碍伊野尾被突如其来的背德感侵袭。

语气不一样，接吻的方式也不一样，可喜好却惊人的一致。高木按着伊野尾的手臂，用了插得最深的体位，毫不留情的撞着伊野尾的生殖腔入口。

伊野尾被瞬间的快感淹没，呻吟带着浓重的泣音。爱液从内里涌出，高木被伊野尾因高潮而绞紧的后穴咬着，伴随着一声闷哼，全部射在了里面。

两人并排躺着平复这份余韵，高木自然而然的释放信息素笼罩伊野尾。他反而是带着性事过后害羞的那个，半张脸埋在枕头里，心跳隆隆作响。听着伊野尾的喘息逐渐平稳，方才开口，“inoo酱，要不要....我抱你去洗澡。”

这语气和说话内容，倒是有童贞的味道了。

“不用。”刚刚那个水平不上不下的高潮对发情期而言是绝对不足够的，伊野尾扭过头，眼睛直勾勾望着高木，“我还想要。”

高木捂着胸口，生怕心脏在这一刻跳出胸膛。

发情期omega的热情不容低估，伊野尾主动起来可真是要命。他引导着alpha的手在自己身上游走，“你...往上顶一点...唔...这样太深了...”

找到他敏感点的高木像发现新大陆一样，反复地顶撞那块软肉，似乎不逼出伊野尾难耐的呻吟不罢休。

激烈地操弄让伊野尾软了腰，他闭着眼恳求慢一点。高木虽说态度良好，却非要问个究竟，“现在不舒服吗，inoo酱？可是你比刚刚更湿了。”这样求知若渴的语气让伊野尾简直无法作答。

两人不知餍足的相互索取着，直到温热的爱液喷涌浇在阴茎顶端也没有停止。因为发情期间成结过两次的缘故，高木不怎么费力就顺着本能顶入窄小的生殖腔。

“唔...你怎么...”伊野尾下意识挣扎了两下，“绝对不可以成结。”

“为什么？”高木愣住了，有些委屈。他拉开伊野尾盖在眼睛上的前臂，“发情期不都要成结吗？inoo酱不喜欢我吗？inoo酱为什么不愿意看我？”

高木连连发问，却不顾伊野尾刚体内高潮的事实，撞得又快又急，狠狠摩擦着生殖腔口细嫩的软肉。

这都什么跟什么啊。

伊野尾深感和年下做爱的难处，最终还是一切依着高木了。

初次成结的成就感，听着伊野尾亲口说喜欢，高木望着伊野尾陷入爱欲的脸，简直不知道要怎么更爱他才好。

一个人是否能喜欢另一个人到这样的程度呢。


	5. Chapter 5

伊野尾做了一个很长的梦。

按照高木的说法，是未来的伊野尾告诉他的日期，他只是个记录者，逻辑上来说，是伊野尾自己帮了自己，不能归功于他，伊野尾被高木一本正经的解释逗乐了。

高木的出现似一剂良药，两人的交往消弭了他长期的惴惴不安，他甚至开始期待年底的到来——据说能见到21岁的高木。

他曾一度郁郁寡欢，自认看不到未来。

第一次的时空错位他只当自己是在家摔了一跤摔了脑袋，第二次刚好是八乙女的生日，为了庆祝年满二十，他们买了好多样式的酒，伊野尾也全当醉鬼的幻觉。

第三次时空错位是一个分水岭。

这一次停留的时间比先前两次都久，他沿着田埂间的乡村道路走了很长时间，步行在绿油油的植物边，心情由惶恐逐渐转平静。

太阳明晃晃的挂着，有些刺眼，他走的漫无目的，路过这村子的布告栏时才驻足停留。

这布告栏的造型做的足够夸张，张贴方式却是不相称的简朴，用大头钉扎着几张纸，标黑标粗的大标题打着年份证实，这是一张六年后的封路通知。

那一刻，河岸边的回忆忽然涌现。

伊野尾头脑转的飞快，拽着大头钉，企图看被压在下方露出泛黄一角的纸。

他伴随着“え”凭空出现在自己房间，把正靠在床头玩他游戏机的妹妹吓了一跳，结结实实的从床上掉了下去，不仅磕到了脑袋，身上也乌青了一大块。

面对妹妹泪眼汪汪的指责，伊野尾有苦难言，为了不引起更大的麻烦，他只能顺着妹妹的话承认是他故意捉弄人，为此受了妹妹一整个冬天的冷遇。

上网搜索一无所获，对自身病症的无知无疑是一种巨大的恐慌，他开始独来独往，生怕吓到别人。

为找一本冷僻的专业书，他跑了好几家书店，终于在新河岸川旁的旧书店买到了，过桥时他不由得驻足停留。

若是旁人看来，一定评价这位抱着书的大学生极富生活情趣，河岸两旁的樱花红红粉粉，正是赏樱的季节。

可惜伊野尾只是拿巡逻般的目光再三确认——河边没有路灯。

他走下台阶，兀自斜倚在一棵树旁，望着夕阳西下，心绪翻涌，仅仅一年的时间，他的生活却改变了太多。

12月31日的晚上，他陪着兴致盎然的妹妹出来跨年，看着高楼电子显示屏上的倒计时，伊野尾双手合十许愿，新的一年，让我的生活恢复正常吧。

对着电子屏许愿大概确实没什么用。二月伊野尾就接连时空错位了两次，但好消息是，范围都在日本国内，有了去年时空错位到欧洲的经历为前提，伊野尾应对从容，全当是免费的国内旅行。

从这个角度来看，许愿也不能说完全不应验，只不过是他适应了这种掺杂突发事件的生活罢了。

新的春天到了，他又去了几次那条河边，都说故地重游有助于回忆，可樱花开了谢了，那晚陌生人所说的更多细节始终回想不起来。

倒是无关紧要的那句突然迸现，你会有很多朋友的。一直到生日临近，伊野尾思来想去，亲近到可以一起过生日的，仍旧是几个老朋友。

22岁的生日过得很简单，伊野尾规规矩矩对着草莓蛋糕上两根蜡烛许了同一个愿望。

八乙女搂着伊野尾的脖子追问许了什么愿，大有不说出来就不罢休的气势。

薮仅仅是口头制止，大概率也没想制止，手上忙着分切蛋糕装入小盘子，“说出来就不灵了，放过他吧。”

八乙女手上力气更重了些，“明明以前我们都说啊，你是不是有什么秘密。”

猜中心事让伊野尾猛地咳嗽起来，八乙女倒误以为是把他勒得太紧，连声道歉，心虚的端饮料，伊野尾由此逃过追问。

生日愿望是真的灵验了。

伊野尾怎么也没想过遇上未来的自己，除了第一次时空错位以外，没有人主动和他搭话过，他是隐匿于人群中的存在。

25岁的伊野尾见面的第一句话就是，我等了你好久啊。

两个自己相遇是很奇妙的，从蘑菇头版本的自己那里知道了很多。  
比如他三年内时间旅行的excel表，时间、地点、时长。

“和我电脑上做的excel那个格式完全一样啊。”

对面的伊野尾耸肩笑个不停，“我以前是个傻瓜吗，说这种话。”

excel表上的次数并不多，23岁那一整年都是空白的，22岁的伊野尾心满意足过后，更好奇未来的生活状况。

得知自己会换工作、会有男朋友，他大吃一惊，对早已做好单身一辈子的心理预期的来说，这个剧透无疑是意外之喜，“那我什么时候会遇到他呢？”

“24岁。”

“几几年几月几日呢？在哪里呢？”

“你这家伙，”蘑菇头的伊野尾扶额，“你和他是同一世界的，你又没有写手帐的习惯，怎么可能那么具体。”

22岁的伊野尾有点沮丧，“那我怎么知道是哪天？万一喜欢别人怎么办？”

25岁的伊野尾捏了捏22岁伊野尾的脸，“遇到他的时候，你就会明白了。”

“啊，你这个深陷恋爱的表情好像hikaru。”

蘑菇头咯咯笑个不停，门铃突然响了也没有止住肩膀的震颤。  
他没有理会敲门的人，语气真挚的宣布，“你要回去了。”

又拿出了长辈般的态度鼓励道，“想做什么就放心去做吧，没什么好担心的。”

随着他的一声byebye，坐在对面的自己应声消失，他才站起来开门。

“东西都整理好了吗？”手抵着门框的高木问道。

“当然，”伊野尾拉着男友的手进门，带着点撒娇的意味，“一直坐在这里等你过来呢。”

伊野尾租房合约月底就到期了，这一周都在陆续打包，准备一次性全搬到高木的公寓里去。

同居生活的第76天，伊野尾照着日程app的提醒请了半天假，坐在沙发上空等。过去他是穿梭到未来世界的，而自打他满了24岁，反而开始穿梭到过去的世界。

伊野尾胡思乱想了一阵，死死盯着客厅里的时钟，没理出什么头绪来，只能寄希望于高木的那位医生朋友能快点研究出个所以然来。  
时针转到13:47，他第一次在时空错位后见到高木。

伊野尾甫一出现就陷入热情的拥抱中，“你来啦。”

他毫不怀疑，如果高木是犬类的话，此刻一定在疯狂的摇尾巴。

此时的高木留着棕发。拥抱过后他从挎包里掏出纸笔，态度活似娱乐记者，“你那里的年月日还有时间是什么？”

伊野尾被这熟练的架势唬住，如实作答。

高木把写了字的便签攥在手里，目光灼灼的盯着伊野尾，“那下次是什么时候来？”

“那个，”伊野尾顿了顿，高木过与自然的问话让他有点怯于开口，“其实我是第一次见你。”

高木短促的啊了一声，触电般的后退了几步，慌忙把手背在身后，站得笔直，“你还不认识我吗？”

伊野尾又想起了倘若高木是犬类的那个比喻，如果是的话，那么他的尾巴和耳朵一定都耷拉着，说不定还会发出委屈的呜咽。

“不不不，我认识你，”伊野尾搜刮着语言安抚面前的大型犬，“我的意思是，我第一次在时空错位后见到你。”

高木看起来松了一口气，把便签和笔塞进包里就来拉伊野尾的手，“我们俩现在已经在交往了吧？”

你倒是先问了再来牵我啊，伊野尾腹诽着，但还是笑着点点头。

“既然是你第一次见到过去的我，”高木喜形于色的宣布，“那我们去约会吧。”

回来的时候已经过了晚饭的点，高木知道伊野尾吃了一整份的意面，因此只洗了一碗圣女果放在茶几上。

伊野尾捧着碗一颗接一颗的把圣女果丢进嘴里，含糊不清的分享着约会经历，去了哪里做了什么说了什么有意思的话，另一个当事人高木嗯嗯的应答着。

末了伊野尾总结点评，你很有恋爱天赋。

高木一副浑然不觉其中揶揄意味的模样，从沙发另一头靠过来揽着他的肩膀。两人你一颗我一颗地吃着小番茄，被电视里出现过无数次的艺人老梗逗得哈哈大笑。


End file.
